


You're Crazy and I'm Out of my Mind

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: How Larry Stylinson started, How Larry started, M/M, fetus One Direction, larry stylinson - Freeform, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Larry Stylinson originally "started" in the X Factor.</p>
<p>Louis crawls into Harry's bed talking about all the awkward things and silent Harry doesn't know what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Crazy and I'm Out of my Mind

The dark room was silent. The streetlights were too bright. A car alarm went off every five minutes a few blocks away. The room was too small for the five people sleeping in it. There were three bunk beds. It was a mystery how six people could ever live in such a tiny room. Backpacks, CD's, headphones, a passport, charger and various other items were left on the empty bed and on the floor. Obviously a room of five boys.

 

Louis was laying on his bottom bunk, listening to the others sleeping. Liam and Zayn were silent sleepers; Liam breathed smoothly, Zayn was even more quiet: it left you wondering was he even breathing at all. Niall on the other hand snored louder than a road roller. Harry on the top bunk was also quiet.

 

Louis couldn't sleep. They had to perform again tomorrow and he was nervous. So he was just listening to the others sleeping and staring at the bottom of the top bunk. After an unmeasured time of staring and listening, he tried to fix his pillow. But the pillow wasn't the problem.

 

"Harry?" Louis whispered, he didn't want to lay there alone. After a few long seconds, Louis heard Harry's response:

"Yeah?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Good, I'm coming up."

 

Harry had been laying there for over an hour, being nervous about their X Factor performance tomorrow. He had thought that everyone else was already sleeping, until he heard Louis whispering his name. Harry's heart started pumping quicker, which was a bit embarrasing. He had had this feeling lately, an odd feeling he hadn't been able to quite put into place.

 

Now Louis climbed into his top bunk. Harry moved a little making some space in the narrow bed. Louis was wearing sweatpants and a tee. Now he settled himself next to Harry. They were laying side by side. Harry fixed his covers so Louis could lay somehow among them and that they covered Harry's naked torso. He was only wearing his sweatpants and felt kind of exposed.

 

"I'm so nervous I can't sleep", Louis whispered. Harry nodded. They were both staring at the white ceiling.

"So is it true?" asked Louis.

"Is what true?"

"That you snog with all the girls and that you have four nipples".

"What? Uh no and what? I don't..." Louis turned his head to Harry and was clearly amused at his embarrasment.

"C'mon everyone here knows that you're a womanizer", Louis teased, and he was right, in a way. Harry had been hanging out with some girls, but nothing serious, just for fun.

"Yes I have four nipples", he said trying to change the topic. Not to the better, though.

"Can I see?" Harry didn't move. He just stared at Louis.

"C'mon, let me see. You rarely meet people with extra body parts". Louis' ways of persuasion would've been amusing, if the topic wouldn't've been Harry's nipples. After a breef consideration, he slowly slid down the blanket to reveal his nipples - and his other nipples.

"That's so cool", whispered Louis and him staring made Harry feel a bit uncomfortable. After a while he pulled the blanket back up and Louis' stare moved from his nipples to his eyes.

 

Harry's eyes were astonishingly green and redefined the consept of "lost in someone's eyes". Sounds deep but Louis had never seen so clear eyes on anyone. He smiled. For no particular reason, he just felt like smilig. Harry smiled back and revealed his deep dimples. That made Louis smile again.

 

For a minute they were just smiling to each other like idiots.

 

"Your hair is amazing". Said Louis, who was apparently doing all the talking. That was fine by Harry, he didn't know what to say anyway.

"Thank you".

"How does it stay like that?"

"I don't know it has just always been like this."

"Oh I've just always wanted a curly hair", Louis sighed.

"Really?" "Yeah, but it looks so much better on you anyway. I bet it smells good too, can I?" This was definitely one of the weirdest conversations of Harry's life. And he had a feeling there would be more, he didn't mind, though.

 

Harry nodded and Louis leaned in to inhale Harry's hair. He hadn't even realized how close they were in the bed until Louis' nose moved like five centimeters to Harry's head. He inhaled.

 

"Why are you with those girls?" Louis asked now resting his head a little higher on the pillow nose touching Harry's temple. Harry shrugged:

"They're nice."

"Are they?"

"They're okay."

The silence lasted a few seconds. Louis was breathing into Harry's hair. Harry was breathing into Louis' collarbone. Louis' chin started to lean downwords, his lips swiped Harry's temple. And then his lips. And then they were kissing.

 

Harry had kissed people before, but not like this. It would be stupid and corny to say he saw the universe moving, but he kind of did.

 

Louis had snuggled in against Harry and his hand was on his hip under the blanket. The other hand was feeling the curly hair. Their legs were wrapped around each other and Harry pulled Louis against him.

 

"Why were you with those girls again?"

"I don't know."


End file.
